Forbidden
by supercherryninja
Summary: She was his sister and he was her brother. But that didn't stop them from having the Christmas of their lives Amuto. The Holiday Special promised in Key To My Heart. Oneshot


**Hey, you guys! Wassup? This is my Christmas one-shot! It's dedicated to some certain people so let's give them some attention! First up are my friends and family! Especially Kimmy who actually posts these things up! And of course, my ever faithful reviewers who have all reviewed more than once:**

**AshMuch**

**music4soul**

**xXYoraXx**

**A-shadow-of-a-doubt**

**SK8T3R-G1RL**

**Ebony-Knight**

**Thank you all of you guys! This is my Christmas present for you all! Sorry the story sucks, I wrote it in about two hours. Not that good, it was a rush job, so I could get it out in time for you guys!**

**The song that Amu plays is kinda like Nightfall by David Sides of Kemlye1. It's on youtube! Look it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Period. **

_**Kimmy's Note: For once, I didn't procrastinate. I was going to upload this on Christmas Day… But I think I'm going to the movies and the mall that day. So TO MAKE SURE I WOULDN'T UPLOAD THIS LATE, I uploaded it now. (December 23, 2009 at 9:49 PM.)**_

**xxx**

As Amu slipped on a simple, black dress, she wondered where _he_ was. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, her _brother_, had been away, but he had said that he would try to make it in time for her concert to see her. She wasn't really related to him, he had been adopted into her family when he was young after he had been found just wandering on the road with a violin case on his back. Amu's parents had hired some investigators, but had only found a younger sister named Utau who they also adopted into the family. As they had grown up, Amu had always been fond of her older brother and hung with him a lot of the time. It was Ikuto who had inspired Amu to learn to play piano. Ikuto, himself, played violin, while Utau had the voice of an angel. Now, at the age of eighteen, Amu was debuting as a pianist and was quickly gaining fame. Utau had many fans in love with her singing and Ikuto was on the front page of many newspapers and magazines, his good looks only a bonus too his musical talent.

Amu had a crush on Ikuto, despite the fact that he was her older brother; even though they weren't blood-related, he was her brother. However, Amu knew that she loved Ikuto, but it was hopeless. She could never be with Ikuto. He could never love her the way she wanted him to, anyways. It was a hopeless case, but what could she do? She had no control over her heart. She knew that Ikuto only loved her as a sister, and she could ask for nothing more.

Tonight, on Christmas Eve, Amu had a concert and her whole family, except for Ikuto was there. Ikuto had been on tour, and though he promised that he would be back in time for Christmas, there was no guarantee about the concert. The concert was to raise money for orphaned children so they could have a Christmas present this year. Anxious, Amu peeked out from behind the curtain; it was almost time to start the concert, and there was no sign of Ikuto. The pink-haired girl could only see her proud parents, Utau, and an empty seat next to purple-eyed singer. Sighing, Amu accepted that Ikuto probably would not be here to attend the concert, but was extremely disappointed. She had been hoping that Ikuto could see how much she had improved. But, there was nothing Amu could do about it. Either Ikuto was there, or he wasn't.

Amu stood backstage, waiting for the announcer to call her name so she could play. Finally, her name was called and she walked out amid a polite applause. Amu headed over to the grand piano and sat down. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax herself, and scanned the audience one last time for a certain blue-haired violinist. Seeing no sign of him, Amu sighed and put her fingers on the keys of the piano and began to play.

The melody that was heard from the piano captivated all that heard it. It was an almost dark sound, but it still had a bit of childish innocence in it. The sound of the despair of a young, naïve child who was scared by the dark, the feelings that threatened to take over a child when he or she realized the something was changing, that the world was changing and the way they viewed it. It was the sound of a painful love, a love that could never be returned. Yet, the sound rose, weak and vulnerable, yet still strong enough to stand, realizing that one could only move on and keep walking forward.

It was snowing now, if one was looking, he or she would have been able to see the little flakes of white falling gently down outside of the high windows of the concert hall. But, no one was looking; everyone's attention was focused on the pink-haired girl playing piano.

For critics, it wasn't exceptionally graceful, they had heard better and in almost every category, it failed to reach the top place, but there was something completely different to the music that this young girl played, that had you on the edge of your seat, your eyes watery, and emotion welling in your chest. Thought the girl was definitely above average, and could play exceptionally well, that wasn't what drew others to this music. That wasn't why when one closed his or her eyes, he or she would hear this young woman's music. So then, why? Why did one always hear this innocent-looking girl's music when one's eyes were closed?

Maybe it was the way this girl played her music. The way she unconsciously seemed to devote herself to her music. But there were many others who devoted themselves to their music. So again, why her?

Maybe, just maybe, it was the way she told a story with her music? But again, many others told magnificent stories when they played, so what set herself apart from the others?

Perhaps, it was how _honest_ her music was. No tricks, no lies. It was just her and her feelings. Her world that she let others glimpse at, so that they might see what she saw, something completely different and strange, there were no lies or tricks in this place, just a girl who just simply wanted what she wanted, and said what she wanted to say. There were no hidden meanings, no double-standards; it was just her and her world. It almost made one want to cry, how innocent and free the world of this girl was.

As Amu continued playing, she brought to mind the image of nightfall, stars falling, and a calm, peaceful, happy, magical place. Anything could happen here; even forbidden love did not have to end in sorrow and despair. It was a place where everything would be alright.

As Amu was finishing the song, she spotted the blue-haired violinist she had been waiting for all night. Ikuto flashed a smile at her and Amu continued playing, feeling happier and lighter. When the song was finally over, she took a small bow amid the thundering applause, people were standing and tears were falling down their faces. Amu looked at the crowd amazed, elated that she had caused this kind of reaction with her music. Bowing again, Amu headed backstage to meet her family and Ikuto.

As she met her parents she was told that Ikuto would be taking her home, while everyone else would be going out to eat. Amu smiled gratefully. Her family knew that she needed some alone time and they were trying to give her that. As Amu quickly hugged her parents and Utau, she told Ikuto to rest for a bit while she changed into something more comfortable.

Amu quickly put on some skinny jeans, her furry boots and coat and a long-sleeved, form-hugging, black turtle neck and met Ikuto outside where he was waiting with his motorcycle. Amu gave him a quick hug and told him how happy she was that he made it. As they rode back home in the snow, Amu hung on tightly to Ikuto's waist so that she wouldn't fall off and buried her face into his back. Quickly, she fell asleep. Ikuto turned to look at Amu and saw that she was sleeping and couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. She looked adorable and he just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn't. Amu could only be a sister to him and nothing more.

When they reached the house, Ikuto tried to shake Amu awake.

"Amu, wake up! We're at the house!"

When the girl didn't wake up, Ikuto picked her up and carried her to her room. On the way up, she opened her eyes.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked cautiously, wondering what he was doing carrying her up the stairs.

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto replied, "you sleepy?"

"Not that much," the girl drowsily replied.

"I don't trust you to go up the stairs by yourself, I'm still going to carry you," Ikuto teased. Amu grumbled something under her breath.

"Come on, Amu. It's time to get some sleep," Ikuto said.

"Fine."

As Ikuto continued walking up the stairs, Amu buried her face in his chest, and mumbled, "I love you."

Ikuto's eyes softened and he tenderly replied, "I love you too."

"No! I don't love you like that! Not like a sister-brother thing, Ikuto. I truly, truly love you!" Amu wailed.

"Are you sure about this, Amu? You better not be joking," asked Ikuto, shocked.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure! I don't care if you don't love me like the way I love you! I just wanted to you to know," and with that, Amu buried her head deeper into Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto lifted Amu's face to his, and deliberately kissed her, shocking Amu. And then he smiled, "I love you too, Amu. Merry Christmas."

**xxx**

**I personally think that the ending sucks. Big time. It's rushed and horrible. But, I will strive to work better! So, that's that. So please review. And happy holidays to all! Santa will give you awesome presents if you review! Or I'll give you some of his cookies and milk, at least!**

_**Kimmy's Note: Haha, personally I thought her "surprise" would be like a chapter! I like this surprise though. :D Anyway… Jess's birthday is on New Year's Day. (NO JOKE.) So I'm trying to make her do a special for New Year's AND her Birthday. Please review! I'm sure that'll encourage her! (: **_


End file.
